finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Harper
Molly Harper was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Final Destination 5. Molly works at Presage Paper. She was the girlfriend of Sam Lawton and wasn't originally intended to die and thus was not on Death's list, but this made her a target of the other survivors who wanted to claim her remaining life span. Molly was the only person to be saved from the bridge collapse, but her death on Flight 180 makes her the sixth survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Biography Molly was a resident of New York. She is amiable, innocent and puts others before her. Molly is dating Sam Lawton and works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. She was disappointed when her boyfriend accepts his apprenticeship in Paris, but Sam joins Molly because he really cared much about her. Molly was qualified to join at the company retreat along with her fellow coworkers. Due to the deaths around her, and her recent break-up from Sam, Molly is quite doleful. Though at the end of the film, she's very upbeat for a short while. ''Final Destination 5'' Molly meets with Sam, telling him that their relationship is not working out before heading to the trip with the others. Then, when Sam has a premonition of the bridge they're on is going to collapse, Sam convinces Molly to get off the bridge, their coworkers follow them before the bridge collapse. During the following interview by Agent Block, Block asks Molly about the break up. Leading to the question if, Sam got so upset that he lost control resulting in the bridge collapse. Molly just simply told Block, "It's personal". Molly then meets with the others at the memorial of those who did not survive the North Bay Bridge collapse. Later, Sam stopped by Molly's house in the rain. She lets him in, and they talk about how Sam dreams of being an apprentice in Paris which leads to the end of their relationship. After Candice's demise, Molly felt disturbed on her death until Sam comforts her before their talk with Olivia and having drinks with Nathan. Sam invites Molly to go to Paris because he cared much about her. Later, Molly appears with Sam, Peter and Nathan after hearing Isaac's death. They met Bludworth, who responds to them that they evaded Death and telling them they must take someone's life to save themselves. After Bludworth, Peter and Nathan leave, Molly suspects that Olivia might be in danger. She joins with Sam to save her. They arrive at the clinic, but are too late to save Olivia. The next morning, Molly meets with Sam on her couch figuring out the order of their coworkers die, and then figure out that Nathan is going to be next. However, the union boss Roy is "accidentally" killed instead of Nathan despite not being on Death's list. Their boss Dennis arrive at the factory, figuring out what's going on until a wrench flies into his face and kills him in front of the survivors. Afterwards, Molly tries to convince Sam not to go to work, but Sam assures her that maybe something doesn't want him to die if that something saved him on the bridge. The duo then spend the night at the local restaurant, and Peter interrupts their date. Driven to insanity by Candice's death, Peter attempts to kill Molly with a gun when he believes that she deserves to live more than Candice. Jim Block arrives at the scene, and he is shot by Peter, who decides to kill Molly and Sam to remove any witnesses. As Peter is about to kill Molly, Sam saves her - and unintentionally adds her to Death's list - when he stabs Peter with a meat spit. 'Death' In the Flight 180 disaster, Molly is sucked outside and bisected on the tailplane.]] Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. On board, when Sam starts suffering the same omens from the bridge earlier. The plane that he and Molly are boarding was revealed to be Flight 180, which starts to break apart in mid-air. The fuselage near them rips apart, sucking out the passengers off the plane. Molly's seat detaches and began sucking her out of the plane by the force. Sam grabs onto her, but the overwhelming force causes Molly to lose her grip. She gets sucked out of the plane and slammed onto the tailplane, bisecting her. Signs/Clues *Molly tells Sam she wants the window seat. *In the premonition, Sam gets cut in two by a sheet of steel, while in reality, Molly is the one who gets cut in two. *An advertisement is shown for the Easternfield Lasik Center where Olivia had gone to, on the back of Molly's magazine *The words fasten your seat belt are flashing on the plane *A model plane is seen near Sam's cubicle when she, Sam and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *The model plane and the cars in Sam's cubicle, hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. *Sam and Molly's assigned seat number is at "Seat 23". It is the number in the seat configuration where survivor Clear Rivers sits. *Sam says to Molly "As long as we're together, that's all that matters." While talking about when his death will occur. *A photo of Sam and Molly was seen in Molly's house. In the photo, Molly and Sam were hugging, she was standing in front of Sam, and she died before Sam. *In the photo, Sam is holding Molly at the waist. When Molly is bisected, she is bisected at the waist. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attendant states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *Her death is similar to when a girl on a plane (casualty of Final Destination) died from falling out of the plane's window seat in the premonition. It is possible that, in Final Destination, this casualty is actually her, as Sam and Molly ARE on the Plane. *During the whole movie she is timid, and doleful. Right before she dies she is a little bit carefree, and bright spirited. This may be a reference to Final Destination 2, as William Bludworth says that people are "most alive right before they die." *When Sam was in Molly's house, he looked at a picture of him and Molly, a vase was reflecting in the frame. The reflection looked like the head of an airplane. Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Emma Bell) Trivia *Molly's character has many titles due to her role in the movie: **First character that was meant to survive the opening disaster, but died in another one at the end. **First female character who was not meant to die until later in the movie. **Second character to be included on Death's list after being saved from a fatal event, the first one being Brian Gibbons from the second movie. *She is similar to Lori Milligan from the fourth movie in that both of them are the girlfriends of the main protagonist, who is also the visionary, and both of them die right before their boyfriends. *Molly's death is similiar to Rory Peters' death in Final Destination 2. Both are sliced by something made of metal. *Molly's death is very confusing to many. She was never meant to die on the bridge at all and would've probably lived on had the premonition of the collapse not been interfered with. She only died on Flight 180, because Sam survived the bridge accident and saved her from Peter. If Sam hadn't survived, and Molly was the only one to survive, then she would have lived out all her days safely because Peter would have died on the bridge, but because Sam lived, and saved her from being killed by Peter who had been saved from the bridge by Sam, he made her cheat death, thus putting her on the list. *Molly is one of the two survivors in the movies who wasn't meant to die in the major disaster. Other one is Isabella Hudson (although Isabella never dies in the movie while Molly does). *In the script of Final Destination 5, she is described as: MOLLY HARPER, petite and cute.. *While Molly was having drinks with her co-workers, there's a model plane and cars in Sam's cubicle which hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Harper, Molly Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Death Intervened Category:Survivors Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive